Chanel número 5
by Drama y Romance
Summary: Nekosawa quiere hacer cambiar de opinion a Haruhi sobre la magia con uno de sus brebages especiales y termina metiéndolos en un incómodo y extraño problema a todos los anfitriones
1. Chapter 1

C ** _hanel No° 5_**

 ** _Por: Drama y romance_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Pandemónium_**

 ** _Ouran High Scohool Host Club y la reconocida_** ** _marca de perfume no son de mi_** ** _propiedad, solo la loca situación ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy :_** ** _)_**

 ** _Un día normal después de club:_**

Haruhi cerró la puerta con un suspiro de cansancio. Después de guardar la llave en su maletín se dio la vuelta y salto cuando de repente Nekosawa estaba frente a ella.

—Oh, no de nuevo—susurro con fastidio.

Últimamente solía ser así, siempre se encontraba con el de manera intempestiva y hasta aterradora si uno se ponía a meditar como es que salía de la nada. Y todo por culpa de su manía de ser honesta sin importar nada.

—Hey Fujioka-kun tengo algo que mostrarte...

Ella negó antes de que le mostrara el supuesto artefacto que la haría creer en el mundo de la magia, ya estaba harta de terminar en el medio de un desagradable momento. Internamente se alegró de ya estar afuera del club, ya que no quería agregar otros miles a su cuenta por pagar.

—Oh vamos, esta vez sí que te hare creer en los poderes del club de magia—dijo sacando el pequeño frasco de perfume con liquido de color turquesa.

—Bueno...es que yo tengo que salir ya Nekosawa-sempai.

Le sonrió tratando de ser amable. Pero para el chico oscuro era más que notable que estaba desesperada por huir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control como las otras veces que le mostro sus artefactos encantados.

—Solo será un momento.

—Pero.

Haruhi miro hacia los pasillos vacios y suspiro. No quería meterse en problemas ahora que su beca estaba tambaleándose en la cuerda floja.

—Además es para ayudarte con Ootori-Kun.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos y miro confundida al chico que movía a su títere.

— ¿Que hay con Kyouya-sempai?, ¿porque necesitaría ayuda con él? —cuestiono con una ceja levantada.

Nekosawa sonrió burlonamente.

—Vamos, he notado como lo miras Fujioka-kun—susurro para que nadien conociera el secreto que hasta ahora Haruhi juraba haber ocultado perfectamente.

—Wow, ¡que!...no sé de qué estás hablando sempai.

Haruhi comenzó a reír nerviosa mientras trataba de hacer desaparecer el sonrojo de su cara. Pero era imposible ¡había sido descubierta!

—Ahora si me disculpas tengo que salir antes de perder el autobús.

Antes de que saliera corriendo Nekosawa la jalo del brazo.

—Tranquilízate, no es como si fuera a decírselo a alguien. Además después de ver el amor fraternal de los gemelos Hitachiin esto no es nada.

Haruhi entorno los ojos con un fondo purpura detrás de ella. Había olvidado que fuera de los chicos nadien sabía que era una chica; dios ahora por su imprudencia sus mentes sucias estaban imaginándose cosas raras.

Se aclaró la garganta retomando su actitud seria.

—Ok Nekosawa-sempai, que es esta vez.

Echando de lado las escenas Yaoi que estaba imaginándose él le mostro el envase de perfume relleno de su tónico de amor especial que preparo personalmente con la pura intención de hacer creer a la castaña sobre la magia efectiva.

—Es una mezcla de esencias y yerbas que yo mismo cultivo. Una gota y listo, amor eterno—dijo con pose orgullosa con un fondo brillante detrás de él.

—Oh...si...que... ¿útil?

Escéptica como solo ella agito el frasco y vio como los colores se mezclaban entre sí pero cuando sonó la campana del reloj recordó que le había prometido a su padre pasar a la tintorería por el vestido azul que usaría para el trabajo.

—Es muy lindo, pero enserio tengo que irme sempai.

Él negó cuando le devolvió el perfume.

—Úsalo, solo así veras la verdad Fujioka-kun—argumento antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo dejando a la castaña confundida.

XX

 _ **Más tarde:**_

Ya en su casa Haruhi estaba lavando los platos cuando su padre grito.

—Es un chanel... ¡un chanel número cinco! —grito tan alto que juro que los vecinos lo escucharon.

—Haruhi, ¿quién te dio esto?

Ella cerró el grifo y miro a su padre.

—Un compañero del instituto papa—respondió recordando a su extraño sempai.

—Oh, que considerado. Obsequiarle algo tan caro a mi querida hija.

Antes de que siquiera Ranka pensara en rociar un poco en su palma para probar su esencia y tachar de su lista el estar cerca de un perfume caro su hija se lo quito de las manos.

—Oh, Haruhi por favor solo déjame—se quejó él mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la botella esmeralisada pero Haruhi solo la guardo en su mochila.

—Lo siento papa, puede ser peligroso.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseo buenas noches antes de irse a su habitación. Estaba tan cansada y sus pies aun dolían después de horas de pie en tacones de diez centímetros.

Como odiaba los días de cosplay.

Por qué en todo el mundo, habiendo tantos libros con historias de princesas en sus páginas Tamaki había escogido la cenicienta ¡con sus malditas zapatillas de cristal!

¡Y por qué se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea mandar fabricar unas de tamaño real!

Como quería simplemente dormir hasta muy tarde. Pero gracias a que Kyouya le había dejado las llaves del club simplemente se arrastró a poner su despertador.

 _"Es para ayudarte con Ootori-kun"_

Ella miro hacia su maletín y pensó en esa botella. Aun trataba de hacerse creer que ella no sentía nada por el chico de cabello oscuro, que desde esa noche en la playa todas las veces se despertó con un sobresalto eran por una horrenda pesadilla y no por un sueño de esos que solo tiene una chica enamorada.

Pero y si admitía que de verdad estaba enamorada del menor de los herederos Ootori ¿qué cambiaría?

Él era y seria después de todo inalcanzable.

Haruhi suspiro y se acostó en su pequeña cama. Mientras se envolvía en los cobertores pensó en que tanto pasar tiempo con esas chicas la había trasformado en una de ellas.

Era una lástima porque así sería más difícil para ella.

XX

 ** _En el club:_**

Haruhi disfrutaba de una taza de té mientras miraba hacia Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai deshacerse de su disfraz de esta ocasión. Ella durante su pequeño momento de paz le dio un vistazo a su maletín que descansaba sobre el sofá.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Nekosawa le dijo. No es como si hubiera cambiado de idea, era solamente que su mente curiosa trataba de imaguinarme como seria todo si de repente decidiera usarlo.

Pero rápidamente agito la cabeza y empujo lejos esos pensamientos impropios de ella.

Cierto chico pelinegro a su lado la miro de reojo cuando la vio sacudir la cabeza y gruñir con frustración. Hace días que la notaba diferente a como solía actuar; estaba siempre distraída, mirando continuamente hacia la nada distante de las locuras que sucedían dentro de la tercera sala de música.

Kyouya no quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado por ella.

—Oye Fujioka-san

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia Nekosawa-sempai y levantaron una ceja confundidos por su presencia.

—Oh, no—dijo Tamaki pálido de puro susto saltando fuera del camino del chico y mirando horrorizado cuando este se dirigió hacia Haruhi.

—Fujioka-san...

Haruhi miro hacia él y salto al igual que Tamaki.

—Sem...Sempai... —susurro regresando a su piel.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono Kyouya sin mirarlo tranquilo e indiferente como siempre.

Nekosawa lo miro y arqueo una ceja.

—Oh nada, solo quería hablar con Fujioka—respondió sacándole el polvo a su títere.

—No, señor, ¡trae otro artefacto infernal! —grito Hikaru lanzándose al suelo junto a su gemelo mientras se tapaban los oídos y cerraban los ojos con fuerza.

Haruhi entro en pánico y se lanzó a interrumpirlo antes de que derramara más detalles.

—Oh, sí lo había olvidado...que tal si vamos afuera.

Todos los hosts se quedaron atónitos y se preguntaban que podía querer él con ella.

XX

Afuera Haruhi miro molesta al chico.

— ¿Ya has usado el perfume? —cuestiono de verdad muy interesado en los resultados.

—No sempai, ya había dejado en claro que yo no creo en esas cosas.

Ella miro continuamente hacia atrás y suspiro aliviada cuando se percató que nadien más estaba espiando.

—Vamos Fujioka, solo tienes que rosearlo y listo.

Haruhi negó y lanzo un gemido. Ella no creía en esto y estaba harta de la insistencia del chico por hacerla cambiar de ideas.

—No quiero formar parte de esto sempai, te devolveré esa...esa cosa y ya...

—Pero Fujioka.

—No sempai, vamos.

XX

Mientras tanto en el club Tamaki corrió hacia el maletín de Haruhi. Había metido hace unos días desde que el miembro del club de magia frecuentaba a la chica un amuleto contra las malas energías y obviamente pensó que podía necesitarlo.

Los gemelos junto a Honey y Mori miraban a su líder escarbar desesperado entre las pertenecías de Haruhi.

De repente una botella resbalo hasta la alfombra. Los chicos la reconocieron como una de esas cosas que las chicas traían al club.

—Oye, es un chanel.

Kaoru miro incrédulo hacia lo que sostenía su gemelo. Tamaki también lo miro con sorpresa mientras le arrebataba al gemelo mayor la botella.

— ¿Cómo es que tiene algo así? —pregunto Honey.

—Esos perfumes son muy caros.

Kaoru miro con atención el interior de la botella y juro ver un destello extraño.

—No es de verdad.

Kyouya apareció y empujo sus gafas hacia atrás cuando recordó que cuando era más joven había visto infinidad de botellas parecidas en la vanidad de su madre.

—Es cierto el color es curioso.

Hikaru le quito una vez más la botella al rubio y roció un poco sorprendiéndose con el olor extraño y los destellos.

— ¿Vuele extraño no Takashi?

Mori asintio en silencio viendo a Tamaki tratando de quitarles la botella a los gemelos mientras ellos se burlaban y no dejaban de gastar el perfume que dejaba un olor sutil de hiervas en el ambiente.

Kyouya negó y decidió interferir siendo recibido por una nube molesta de perfume.

—Oh, lo siento Kyouya—se disculpó el rubio sonriéndole apenado.

—No sempai estoy hablando en serio.

Tamaki y los gemelos dejaron de pelear cuando vieron que la puerta estaba abriéndose poco a poco y Haruhi entraba junto a Nekosawa.

—Pero que...

Haruhi cerró los ojos cuando la densa nube de perfume la golpeo de repente.

—Oh, Haruhi lo siento...

Ella miro al rubio que descuidadamente y sin querer acciono una vez más la pequeña bomba rociándole el restante del perfume en toda la cara.

—Oh no—susurro Nekosawa tosiendo al igual que la castaña.

— ¡Que rayos están haciendo!, sempai de donde sacaste...

Con los ojos bien abiertos Haruhi inmediatamente fue a abrir la ventana. Algo que agradecieron los chicos que exhalaron profundamente una buena cantidad de aire.

Era curioso, pero todos se sentían mareados.

—Por favor perdónanos Haru-chan, no queríamos gastar tu perfume —argumento Honey mirando a la chica que pálida los miraba expectante.

—Oh, no es nada Honey-sempai.

El rubio arqueo una ceja.

—Nosotros podemos conseguirte uno original—ofreció Kaoru devolviéndole la botella que arrancaron de las manos de Tamaki.

— ¡NO! —respondió en voz alta asustando a los tres pobres chicos.

—Dijo, no es necesario Kaoru. Solo era una...una baratija que encontré...jajaja

Nekosawa internamente reacciono ofendido y dirigió una mirada hacia todos. Estaba preocupado, se suponía que no debía usarse más que una rociada.

Honestamente temía las consecuencias.

Sonó la campana y todos salieron confundidos tambaleantes y algo somnolientos. Haruhi dirigió una mirada cuestionante hacia Nekosawa, pero él se había esfumado.

Suspiro y fue a guardas sus pertenencias.

Ella también estaba preocupada. Los chicos parecían estar bien, pero algo en su interior no dejaba de retorcerse con preocupación.

—Haruhi—llamo Kyouya con su portátil y maletín debajo del brazo.

Salto asustada.

—Kyouya-sempai me asustaste—susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él frunció el ceño cuando volvió la preocupación. Él antes se había sentido nada similar, no era como la preocupación que tenía por los otros chicos...era distinta y eso le fastidiaba porque nunca había existido algo que le causara conflicto.

Él era frio y racional, no blando. Él era un Ootori...

Su visión se hizo borrosa y se tambaleo un poco causando que a Haruhi el corazón le saltara asustado.

—Sempai ¿estás bien?, sempai...

Recobrando el control miro hacia los ojos de ella y salto cuando otra emoción desconocida también lo asalto de repente.

—Si...si...

—Pero sempai...

Se apartó de ella y se fue hacia la puerta saliendo sin decir nada más. Haruhi hizo una mueca de tristeza y lanzo su acostumbrada maldición antes de que también recogiera sus cosas y saliera.

XX

Esa misma noche en la casa de cada host sucedía algo extraño. Pequeños destellos comenzaban a surgir en la oscuridad antes de que una luz blanca rodeara sus cuerpos hasta envolverlos completamente y de un momento a otros se esfumara en un flashazo que ilumino sus habitaciones por segundos.

Cuando amaneció todos gritaron asustados.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chanel No° 5_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Extraña manera de acercarse._**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores soy yo de nuevo actualizando para que NADIEN se quede sin leer el próximo capítulo XD gracias por sus comentarios chicos, me da gusto ver que se toman algo de su tiempo para dejar un comentario y dejar su sincera opinión._**

 ** _Ok, para no alargarme más solo queda decirles gracias y que a NADIEN se le olvide comentar, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos ;) de verdad._**

 ** _Enjoy :)_**

 ** _XX_**

Haruhi se removió en la enorme cama y suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba deseando levantarse de tan cómodo lujar. Había tendió un sueño tan extraño y ahora cuando veía el sol recordaba pequeños retazos.

Confundida con la visión de las gruesas cortinas se levantó y miro hacia la habitación, parecía extrañamente familiar...los colores, los muebles, las gafas sobre la mesa...

¡QUE!

Se tocó la cara y negó.

—Kyouya-sama es ya tarde para el instituto —dijo Tachibana al otro lado de la puerta pero no recibió respuesta.

—Kyouya-sama...

Haruhi salto cuando el guardaespaldas volvió a tocar y apresuro a abrir la puerta.

—Joven amo...

Ella levanto una ceja cuando vio su expresión atónita.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestiono.

—No nada, solo que es extraño que este levantado tan pronto.

Haruhi internamente suspiro.

—Bueno, su padre lo espera en el comedor, quiere hablar sobre ese asunto—explico Tachibana en tono misterioso.

— ¿Asunto?

Él asintio y se fue dejando a la chica con la curiosidad por saber que podía ser ese asunto tan importante.

XX

Abajo en el comedor Yoshio junto a sus hijos tomaban el desayuno. Él magnate de la medicina mientras leía el periódico consideraba como tratar el tema con el tercero de sus hijos sin parecer demasiado...estricto.

Él en si buscaba lo mejor para su familia pero ahora justo cuando encontró algo que sería beneficioso para su hijo, tenía eso extraños sentimientos que parecían atarle la lengua.

Vio a su hijo acercarse y se aclaró la garganta atrayendo miradas sutiles de sus otros dos hijos.

—Buenos días Kyouya.

Haruhi salto cuando vio al padre de Kyouya desde su sitio de honor en la mesa larga de madera.

—Eh...mmm...buenos días —respondio incomoda jugando con la corbata negra. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que hacer que normalmente su sempai haría.

—Veo que te levantaste temprano esta vez.

Mientras se sentaba miro al hombre a la derecha de Yoshio.

—Si...tuve...tengo algo que hacer—dijo firmemente tratando de mantenerse quieta.

—Más cosas para ese club vulgar.

Yoshio suspiro y se estiro a tomar su taza de café.

—Por cierto Kyouya, ya pensaste en lo que dijo papa.

El otro chico lo miro fijamente.

—Pensar...

¡PENSAR!

Haruhi comenzó a jugar con los cubiertos finos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no quería hacer algo que pusiera en vergüenza a Kyouya en frente de su padre y hermanos.

—Sobre el matrimonio—señaló Yoshio serio.

¡MATRIMONIO!

Pensó Haruhi tosiendo violentamente. De todas las conversaciones que pudieron tener en la mesa, tenía que ser algo como esto.

—Bueno...yo... —susurro pero luego se quedó callada.

—Aun no tienes por qué tomar una decisión.

Ella y los hermanos de Kyouya se quedaron atónitos mirando a Yoshio, ¿Estaba dándole permiso para decidir libremente?

—Pero recuerda que un Ootori hace lo necesario—añadió y continúo a leer el periódico dejando a la chica suspirar para sus adentros.

 _Que difícil era la vida de su sempai_

XX

Cuando llego al instituto inmediatamente fue a buscar a Nekosawa pero no lo encontró en sus lugares de costumbre así que fue hacia la sala de música encontrándose con el apocalipsis nivel host club.

—Nekosawa-sempai—llamo al chico que se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Honey-sempai?

Haruhi atrajo la atención de los demás hosts.

— ¿Que está pasando? —cuestiono viendo con curiosidad hacia donde estaba Tamaki en el cuerpo de uno de los gemelos siendo golpeado por Kyouya en su cuerpo.

Una gotita le resbalo por la nuca.

—Es terrible Haru-chan, todos estamos cambiados—se quejó Honey envuelto en la capa de Nekosawa cargando a su querido usa-chan.

—Como que todos.

Kyouya dejo de ver a su amigo que sufría en él suelo para ver hacia donde estaba Haruhi.

—Todos estamos cambiados Haruhi.

Kaoru en el cuerpo de Mori se acercó junto a su hermano en el cuerpo de Tamaki.

—Estoy seguro que todo esto tiene que ver contigo.

Rápido como un rayo Tamaki fue a levantar a Nekosawa en el cuerpo de Honey mientras Mori en el cuerpo de Kaoru solo miraba.

—Esto tiene que ser culpa de alguno de tus trucos—dijo sacudiéndolo un par de veces.

—Fue un accidente.

Nekosawa miro hacia Haruhi exigiéndole su ayuda ya que tenía parte de responsabilidad en esto.

—Es verdad Tamaki-sempai, fue un accidente.

Tamaki suspiro y soltó al chico exhalando profundamente.

—Bien, ¿entonces como deshacemos todo esto? —pregunto al rubio que se llevó un dedo hacia la barbilla considerando un largo rato.

—Bueno, era un elixir muy viejo...pero...con ayuda tal vez pueda crear un antídoto.

Sonó la campana.

—Bien, que nadien levante sospechas ok.

Los gemelos miraron a su líder con los ojos entornados, él era el menos indicado para pedir eso.

Haruhi suspiro pero se tensó cuando sintió que era observada, se giró y se sonrojo cuando vio que era Kyouya. Él parecía más molesto de lo normal.

—Pasa algo sempai—pidió.

—Al despertar encontré esto sonando.

Le entrego el móvil.

—Oh, enserio—susurro viendo el mensaje.

—Creí que sería importante.

Kyouya trato de aparentar tranquilidad pero estaba deseando saber que quería decir ese extraño mensaje.

—No, es solo una tontería—explicó sonriendo.

Hace unos días se había topado con un viejo compañero de su antiguo instituto y habían acordado reunirse para recordar viejos tiempos, pero en estas circunstancias era imposible.

—Sí, claro.

Haruhi arqueo una ceja pero no le dio más importancia y salió del club.

XX

Más tarde a mitad de la clase cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Kyouya no dejaba de pensar en el mensaje en el teléfono de Haruhi y a ella el tema del matrimonio arreglado de Kyouya la torturaba sin descanso.

Cuando volvió a sonar la campana y llego la hora del host club Haruhi estaba viendo con curiosidad hacia la mujer que había pedido su compañía hoy.

—Por fin puedo concerté Kyouya—dijo ella echándose el cabello largo hacia atrás mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Haruhi levanto una ceja. Ella era bonita, de buena familia y tan rica como los hosts, Kyouya seguramente ganaría mucho si aceptaba el compromiso que le estaba imponiendo su padre.

Suspiro y actuó lo más amable que podía.

Kyouya desde el lugar donde Haruhi atendía a sus clientas tiraba miradas ocasionales hacia el grupo. Estaba tan molesto con su padre, él había sido muy enfático en ese tema, él no quería casarse.

¿Por qué?

No sabía precisarlo ahora que su mente estaba divagando por otros temas que a él le parecían más interesantes.

—Haruhi-kun, no estas escuchándome—se quejó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh...si lo hago...

La chica arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Enserio? , ¿Y de que estaba hablándote? —pregunto echándose hacia atrás.

—Sobre un...algo...

Cerca de ellos pasó Nekosawa con un montón de libros gruesos en sus brazos esquivando a Tamaki que perseguía a Hikaru.

—Bien, hay que comenzar.

Honey junto a Mori echo un vistazo hacia los libros llenos de polvo. Parecían ser muy viejos con palabras complicadas que a la mayoría les provocaría conflicto.

—Ya casi cerramos—indicó moviendo las piernas y comiendo un bocado de pastel intrigando a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor mirándolo con curiosidad.

XX

—Oh, discúlpame.

Haruhi dejo de prestarle importancia a la conversación de la chica y miro hacia su móvil que no dejaba de sonar.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada solo...ahora vuelvo.

Kyouya vio a Haruhi acercarse y se preocupó.

—Sempai, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —pregunto en un susurro indecisa.

Kyouya miro sus manos donde tenía el móvil que no paraba de sonar. Las chicas estaban más que pendientes en sus movimientos, ellas intuían que algo interesante estaba por suceder.

Y así fue, él tomo el móvil y se lo llevo a la oreja.

—Haruhi, soy yo, quería avisarte que llegare tarde a la cita.

Ella se preocupó cuando vio al chico fruncir el ceño. Se preguntó que pudo decirle para enfadarlo tanto.

—Sí, sobre eso—comenzó y le dio una mirada de soslayo a la chica.

—No creo poder ir.

El chico al otro lado de la línea suspiro decepcionado, algo que le dio a Kyouya una extraña satisfacción.

— ¿Qué dice? —pregunto Haruhi de repente angustiada.

—Si claro...

Ella lo miro con curiosidad, ¿porque estaba sonriendo?

XX

Cuando cerró el club Haruhi se despidió de la prometida de Kyouya y fue a apoyar a los chicos. Cada uno estaba con expresiones confusas mientras leían.

—Que se supone que dice aquí—pregunto Hikaru a Nekosawa que para colmo estaba enredado igual que todos.

—Es latín.

Todos miraron a Honey.

— ¿Sabes lo que dice Honey-sempai?

Honey negó con una expresión inocente.

—No, solo recuerdo haber visto algo así en la librería.

Todos suspiraron.

— ¿Tan siquiera sabes el nombre de lo que había en la botella?

Tamaki le dio una mirada de aburrimiento a Nekosawa que se deprimía en un rincón ya que no entendía nada de lo que venía en los libros.

—Vez Kaoru, tenía razón.

Kaoru dejo de ver las extrañas ilustraciones y vio a su hermano.

— ¿Sobre qué Hikaru?

—La estupidez de nuestro señor es contagiosa—señalo sonriendo anchamente.

— ¡Hey los escuche! —Tamaki grito.

—Esa era la intención.

Kaoru rio y siguió leyendo.

—Sabes Haruhi nuestro señor tiene algo muy interesante en su closet—dijo Hikaru a Haruhi quien le dio una mirada a su sempai que ahora estaba mortalmente pálido.

—No es cierto Haruhi—se defendió Tamaki pero eso no sirvió de nada ya que ella solo negó, suspiro y continúo con su lectura.

Ya estaba acostumbrada y la verdad no quería saber que era.

Mientras ellos trabajaban Tamaki y Nekosawa se deprimían en una esquina.

— ¿Pasa algo sempai?

Kyouya arqueo una ceja preguntándose como hacía para descubrirlo siempre que él la miraba a escondidas.

— ¿Debería pasar algo? —pidió sin mirarla.

—Bueno, estas mirándome desde hace un rato así que supongo que quieres preguntarme algo.

Haruhi mentalmente se dio una palmada. De todo lo que había sucedido, el tema del matrimonio era algo que no quería tratar.

—Mi padre dijo algo esta mañana.

—Sí, pero tranquilo no interferí en tus decisiones sempai.

Sonrió nerviosa porque había sonado más como reproche que como una inocente broma. Pidió a su madre que él no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero ambos eran igual de listos y el tono no pasó inadvertido para Kyouya.

—A qui esta.

Haruhi levanto el libro.

—Son las mismas palabras que leí en el frasco Nekosawa-sempai.

 _"furtivum dido meditatur amorem"_

—Tal vez debería intentar traducirlo, iré a la biblioteca—anuncio y se puso de pie demasiado nerviosa como para seguir mirando al chico pelinegro.

—Yo te ayudo Fujioka-kun

Haruhi asintio y se fue hacia la puerta sintiendo la mirada de Kyouya sobre su espalda. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo ella desde hace tanto había caído enamorada del heredero Ootori y por más que tratara de hacerse ver que quizá era un amor no correspondió.

Ella se permitió el atrevimiento de vislumbrar aunque fue un poco de lo que sentía por el chico.

—Lo encontré Fujioka-kun—dijo Nekosawa mostrándole el diccionario que había ido a buscar mientras Haruhi se quedaba pensativa jugando con las gafas de Kyouya.

—Sí, veamos qué es lo que significa—ella dijo en un gemido.

Ambos tradujeron parte de la página, pero mientras más avanzaban poco entendían. Al parecer la familia de Nekosawa le encantaba los acertijos.

—Develar los secretos de las almas cambiadas.

Nekosawa entonces capto lo que quería decir y miro al chico que ahora estaba más rojo que una remolacha. Haruhi en el interior estaba retorciéndose demasiado apenada para decir algo.

¿Que otro secreto podía tener?

—Ves, lo sabía, estás enamorado de Ootori-kun—dijo Nekosawa sonriente.

—No, eso no es verdad.

—Si lo es, por eso cambiaste cuerpo con él.

Haruhi negó y siguió leyendo.

 _"Para regresar las cosas a cómo eran originalmente se debe sellar la promesa con la mayor expresión de amor"_

Su mente divago.

—Oh, no esto no es posible.

— ¿Porque eres un chico?

Haruhi entorno los ojos en el chico y se sintió tentada en decirle la verdad.

—No sempai, Kyouya esta...el estará comprometido pronto—respondio lanzando un suspiro recordando a la chica que miraba con tanto adoración a Kyouya.

 _"Méritos"_

Claro se estaba olvidando de los intereses de Kyouya y su curiosa manera de ver la vida.

—Entonces estas aceptando que te gusta—se burló Nekosawa.

—Sempai por que estas tan obsesionado con eso.

Haruhi se echó hacia atrás.

—Qué pasaría si no soy yo la que tiene que revelar su secreto.

Nekosawa levanto una ceja.

—Quien más podría tener un secreto a si en ese club—musito haciendo un puchero. Hasta ahora con la evidencia frente a ella no aceptaba tan fácil sus teorías.

—A demás es más que obvio que ustedes tienen química.

Haruhi sacudió la cabeza.

—Hablas como mi padre—se quejó.

XX

En la sala de música Kyouya se dio cuenta que Tamaki tenía esa expresión poco usual de "estoy pensando" y eso le provoco que alzara una ceja.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestiono.

—Uhm, no es nada...

Kyouya continúo mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Solo pensaba en lo cerca que han llegado ustedes dos estos días—susurro sin perder su buen humor.

— ¿Nosotros dos?

Tamaki asintio.

—Tú y Haruhi, parecen tan cercanos.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia ella. Una conversación más rara no pudo suceder en aquella sala.

—Bueno...nos llevamos bien—Kyouya dijo incómodo llevándose dos dedos a la frente, pero entonces recordó que no estaba llevando sus gafas.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir Kyouya—explicó Tamaki con una expresión cómica—Hace tiempo note algo...algo entre ustedes.

Tamaki le sonrió para trasmitirle que estaba bien y continúo.

—Sé que buscas la aceptación de tu padre, pero como tu mejor amigo te pido que pienses también en ti, en lo que quieres.

Kyouya sonrió, su amigo le sorprendía a veces con sus lapsus de madurez.

—Parece que estar en otro cuerpo te ayuda a aclarar la mente —dijo levantándose provocando que el chico rubio hiciera un mohín.

— ¡MAMA! —se quejó Tamaki regresando a su estado normal.

Kyouya negó, había sido bueno mientras duro.

—Creí haberte dicho que no me llamaras así—le comentó cruzándose de brazos.

XX

La puerta se abrió y Haruhi entro junto a Nekosawa. Los hosts se levantaron inmediatamente.

—Averiguaron algo Haru-chan—pidió Honey.

—Sí, bueno...según el libro de Nekosawa-sempai al parecer tenemos que ser sinceros y contar nuestros secretos.

Los gemelos levantaron la mano.

—Como el maniquí que tiene nuestro señor y...

Tamaki silencio rápidamente a los gemelos.

—No es verdad —aclaro riendo nervioso.

—Si... bueno—dijo Haruhi con los ojos entornados en Tamaki—Eso es básicamente lo que tenemos que hacer.

Ella miro hacia el chico con el conejo de peluche en los brazos.

—Si Honey-sempai.

—Yo escondo pasteles en mi pupitre —confeso avergonzado.

—No yo no me refería a...

Ahora Tamaki levantaba la mano.

—Yo no hago lo que piensas con el maniquí Haruhi—soltó provocando que más de una ceja temblara con un tic involuntario

—Nosotros escondimos ese oso de peluche—los gemelos añadieron tranquilamente y miraron al chico que de por si no decía mucho.

—Mori-sempai, también debería de confesar.

El chico se quedó pensativo pero su primo se adelantó.

—Takashi no sabe andar en bicicleta—revelo Honey sonriendo.

Los gemelos miraron a Mori con incredulidad y Haruhi simplemente dejo caer los hombros.

—Eso es... muy honesto de tu parte Honey-sempai, pero no es a lo que me refería.

El nerviosismo se elevó cuando fue consiente quien estaba mirándola.

 _"No puedo, no puedo hacerlo"_ pensó sintiendo un enorme peso sobre sí misma.

—Y tu Haruhi, ¿no tienes ningún secreto? —pregunto Kaoru dándole una mirada de sospecha.

—Eso es extraño, ni tú y Kyouya-sempai han dicho nada.

Hikaru recibió una mirada fría de parte del rey sombra.

—Bueno, porque no tenemos secretos como ustedes.

Tamaki se tensó cuando sintió la mirada de la chica sobre él.

—Oh tal vez no son sinceros.

Kaoru junto a su gemelo estaban dándole miradas burlonas a la chica.

—Vamos Haruhi cuéntanos tu secreto—pidieron ambos echándole los brazos sobre los hombros.

Ella rodo los ojos y miro a Nekosawa. Él solo le estaba alentando a confesarse, si tan solo fuera así de sencillo.


End file.
